


The Arcana Drabbles

by Spookii



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: More to be added as I add more stuff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookii/pseuds/Spookii
Summary: Stuff I can’t make into a stand alone fanfic will go here I guess
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

You’re floating. 

You feel nothing. It’s nice. 

Nothing. It’s nice…

Nothing. It’s nice?

Nothing. Something is not right. 

...

_Everything._

You jolt upwards, heart pounding out of your chest. You are disoriented. You look down at yourself. 

You’re shaking. Violently.

Why are you shaking? 

Why are you shaking? 

Why are you? 

Your head hurt. Badly. You haven’t any idea why.

You look around. You’re in a room. Maybe. Living area. You’re also in a bed. Comfortable maybe. You don’t know what you’re doing here. Where are you? 

Who...who are you? 

You turn your head just in time to see someone coming up. 

You haven’t seen his face. He’s familiar nonetheless. 

He meets your gaze, staring at you. You stare back. 

“[Redacted]...?” 

You don’t say anything. You’re not sure if you can. You don’t even understand him. 

“[Redacted]?” He says again, something else in his voice now. Maybe he’s sad. He’s crying. You’re not sure why. You haven’t done anything. You respond with something that sounds foreign to you. You know the language well, though you don’t know where you learned it. You don’t under the noises coming from your mouth.

“Who are you?”

The look on his face changes. He’s crying harder now. He approaches you slowly, as if to not scare you away. 

You’re frightened anyway. Instinctively you scooch away from him, covering your face with your hands. 

“Don’t hurt me. Please.” 

He doesn’t say anything, instead opting to make a sound. Peeking through your fingers, he’s sobbing. Audibly. Kneeled down, hands covering his face as he sobs loudly into them. It makes you upset. Why? Who was he? Why did you want to care? 

Shifting from under the covers, you move towards him. Quiet enough to where you don’t catch his attention. 

(What were you doing?)

You reach out, stroking his hair softly. It was very little consolation, you knew, but what else could you do? 

“I’m sorry.” 

He stops. 

“I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

He looks at you, uncovering his face. The look in his eyes is indescribable. He looks as though he’s lost something precious. 

You feel sick. 

“I just don’t know who you are.” 

You shift your gaze away from his, the sick feeling you’re getting is becoming unbearable. Your chest is aching. 

Please make it stop. 

He buries his face in your chest, mumbling something barely inaudible in between sobs. 

“I’m sorry…so sorry.” 

You let the stranger cry into your chest, absentmindedly stroking his hair. His chest is aching too. 

“If it makes you feel better,” You start, looking back at him, 

“I don’t know who I am either.”


	2. Things I don’t like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can’t be bothered to finish this one tbh.

??/??/????

My name is [Redacted]

I am [Redacted] years old.

I am alive. 

Or, at least, I like to think I am. 

I am afflicted with a sickness of sorts. My memories fail me, regretfully so. It was really bad when I first woke up but I like to think that I’m getting better. Well, as better as I could be getting considering my condition.

Asra is nice to me. I think I like him. He often talks to me as though he knows me, knew me. I wish I knew why. He is my teacher and we run a magic shop together. Aside from all the nice things he does for me there’s one thing, one thing that bothers me; 

The way he looks at me. 

Like he’s in on a secret I can’t be aware of. Like he knows something I don’t, he does I don’t doubt it. Like he [Redacted] me. 

With such a...sadness in his eyes. It’s been like this since I’ve awoken and I have yet to understand it. It makes me feel wrong. I hate it.

Ah, I’m thinking too much about this. He tells me not to think too hard, the headaches comes when I do that. 

I know that I don’t like headaches.

He leaves often. I don’t like that either.

I don’t like being alone. 

I don’t think I should write about him anymore, this isn’t going anywhere. 

Another thing I don’t like, I know this for sure, is how people in town look at me. Like...I don’t belong. And, deep down, I know that I don’t. This isn’t right, I’m not supposed to be here. I won’t ask Asra though, the looks he gives me are enough to make me not want to talk to him ever. 

I haven’t met anyone else of significance since Asra, well expect Faust. Everyone avoids me, so I don’t leave the shop most days. I don’t think I’d make a good friend anyway. 

(Idk how to continue)


End file.
